


By Chance

by doop_doop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop
Summary: A random encounter puts Ignatz and Leonie into one another's lives once again.Written for the Ignatz Week day 4 prompt "Reunited".
Relationships: Leonie Pinelli/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: FE3H Rarepair Port's All Pairings Challenge, Ignatz Week 2019





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of Ignatz and Leonie's paired ending. I got it in my GD run and I thought it was cute, and realized I liked these two together :)

The first thing Ignatz noticed was how much weight she’d lost. Leonie had always been thin, of course, lean and wiry and lightly muscled, but now she was truly  _ skinny.  _ Her cheekbones were more visible than Ignatz had ever remembered them being, and her hair was as short as it had been when they’d been students, blowing wildly in the early-spring wind.

Ignatz hesitated for a moment, his thoughts a strange mixture. He was happy to see her again, but the pang he felt at her changed appearance was almost physically painful. Part of him wanted to slink away and pretend he hadn’t spotted her at all, but he took a deep breath and pushed that aside. No, whether she was sick or just very skinny, it didn’t matter - Ignatz was happy to see her again, and he  _ had  _ to get her attention and speak to her. He cupped his hands around his mouth and gave a shout: “Leonie!”

She saw him, recognizing him immediately and bounding over to where he stood. “Well, look who’s here!” she said, throwing her arms around him. “It’s good to see you!” 

Ignatz felt guilt bubble up in his chest that he’d ever even considered ignoring her. “Leonie,” he said, then stopped.  _ How have you been? _ seemed flippant, when she was obviously… not great. Now that he had a closer look, he could see how frayed and patched her clothes were. She’d always been frugal, but Ignatz couldn’t remember seeing her look quite so dishevelled before, so run-down.

“How’re things?” she said, looking him up and down. “Are you a knight now?” 

“Oh, no!” he said. “I managed to convince my parents to let me live as a painter, and now I make my living that way.”

Leonie’s broke out into a broad grin. “No way!” she said, punching Ignatz’s arm lightly. “That’s incredible - I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you,” he said, smiling too. “You’re the one who gave me the confidence to do it, you know.”

“Really? Me?” 

“You always loved my paintings so much. You made me believe I could make it.” 

“And now you have!” she said. “That’s so great, Ignatz.”

There was a lull, and Ignatz knew what was expected of him. He cleared his throat. “And you?” he said, voice quiet. “How are things?”

“Well,” Leonie said, and shrugged. “Not as much use for a mercenary during peacetime, is there?” 

“I suppose not… But, aren’t there, I don’t know, bandits to fight?” 

“Sometimes,” Leonie said, running a hand through her hair. “Not often enough.” Then she laughed, the sound startling Ignatz. “Listen to me! I sound like I’m upset that things are peaceful. Nah, I like the peace just fine. I like seeing people happy, and not having to worry about enemy soldiers coming in. But pretty soon I’m going to have to find another line of work. I’m just not sure what.”

Ignatz took a deep breath. Normally he liked to have time to think over his decisions, but he didn’t have time now - and this one, spur of the moment as it was, just felt  _ right. _ “Leonie, will you come travel with me?” 

“Travel with you?” 

“I go all over the place. I love traveling - it’s how I get the subjects of my paintings. But traveling alone can get lonely, and I need someone to take care of the less interesting parts of it - route planning, scheduling, handling money. You were always good at that. Will you come with me? I’ll pay you well, and you’ll get to see the world.”

Leonie raised her eyebrows, her mouth a flat line. “Is this out of pity?” she said, after a pause. “Poor old Leonie’s not looking so hot, better help her so I don’t feel guilty about it?” 

“Maybe a little,” Ignatz said. He couldn’t lie, not to someone who knew him so well. She’d see through that in an instant. “The truth is, I miss you. I enjoy your company quite a lot, you know, and everything I just said was true - you  _ are _ better at handling those things than I am, and I  _ do _ get lonely. I’m sorry if I offended you by offering, I just-”

She set her hand on his arm, silencing him mid-sentence. “Ignatz. My answer’s yes.”

“It - it is?”

“Uh-huh! It sounds like a damn good offer, too. You must be doing pretty well as a painter, then, if you can pay me?” 

“Yes,” Ignatz said. “Quite well.” They could get into that later; he was sure her head would spin when he gave her more details on just  _ how _ well. “Certainly enough to pay you.” 

“Where are you staying?” she asked. “Want to grab a drink and talk over the finer points?” 

“I’m in an inn a few streets over,” he said. “And you?”

She grimaced. “I’m camping at the edge of town. I’d invite you to join me, but…”

“Let’s go get your things,” Ignatz said decisively. “Then we’ll go back to the inn I’m staying at, and I’ll book you a room. We can figure out what’s next after that. And maybe get that drink you mentioned.”

“Alright,” she said, and she looked so happy it made Ignatz’s heart twist. It had always been Leonie saving Ignatz, Leonie encouraging him and pushing him to be better; it felt wrong to see her like this, but it made Ignatz somehow very happy that he had turned the tables, that this time  _ he  _ was the one helping  _ her. _ It made him realize how much he’d missed Leonie - he had the strange urge to spoil her, to buy her new clothes and equipment, to put a pillow under her head, to give her all the food she could possibly want, just so she looked like her old self again. He felt a wave of fondness wash over him, so strong it nearly hurt.

“I’m so glad we met up,” Ignatz said. “It feels like fate. If I hadn’t seen you here…”

“Oh, stop it,” Leonie said. “I would’ve been just fine.”

“That’s not what I meant!” he said quickly. “I just… I’m so glad to see you again. I missed you a lot.”

She looked at him for a long moment, silent. Being so thin made her look older than her years, as if the world had been turning faster for her than it had for Ignatz. They would have a lot to catch up on. But after a moment Leonie smiled again, the same broad, carefree smile Ignatz remembered from years ago. “I missed you, too,” she said, threading her arm through his. “Come on - let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [\- my twitter](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2)   
[\- the fe3h rarepair server](https://discord.gg/SPeGQcm)


End file.
